Fallback to Darkness
by Mercenangel
Summary: Kidnapped by a new group enshrouded in darkness, Kairi and Sora must battle a new evil, and face their own inner demons as a new crisis erupts. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2.
1. Yet Another Side

Fallback to Darkness

_an Kingdom Hearts continuation_

_A/N: I don't own anything, so don't blame me!_

**Chapter One - Yet another side**

Standing on the shoreline of a small island, a 15 year old boy stared at the horizon as the sun slowly sank beneath the crashing waves. In his right palm he clutched a letter that swayed gently in the breeze, somewhat crumpled.

_I won't change..._

Deep in thought, he closed his eyes as a single tear drifted down his cheek.

..._no matter what._

His eyes fluttered open as he pulled the letter in front of his face reading every word then let it go, watching as it fluttered into the wind until it finally settled on the placid water that drifted carelessly.

"Sora!"

Turning his eyes widened, as a girl with long reddish hair ran towards him, obviously upset. Falling into his arms, he tried to force a smile.

"Kairi."

She stared up at him, trying to stop the tears as he held her by her shoulders. "You can't leave again!" Kairi pleaded, "I don't want to be alone!"

"I have to, Kairi." He stated, his azure eyes focused on her. "As long as there's darkness, I have to fight. I can't give up!"

"But-"

"Besides, it's not safe for you to go with me. You're a Princess, and I'm practically a heartless magnet." Frowning, he nodded to himself. "Besides, I can't put you in danger."

"Sora..."

"I promise, I will come back to you no matter what!"

Nodding, she smiled as he turned towards the setting sun.

_Please come back to me, Sora..._

End Flashback

It had been over a year since that fateful day that Sora had left for the other worlds. Kairi stared at the sunset, her eyes seemed to scream with pain as she clutched something in her fists. It had arrived seemlessly that very same morning when Kairi was walking along the beach, hoping for some sign that everything was alright. Riku had left before Sora so she was practically alone, dejected, and filled with loss.

_Where are you Sora? _Her heart cried, as she stared at the mysterious object, turning it within her grasp as the sunlight refracted off the glass. It was a bottle, aged by time and dirty from drifting in the sea from another world. Containing a note, it had done little to ease her nervousness. It spoke of something awful happening around the small world of Destiny Islands - of darkness enshrouding the universe. Worst, though, it spoke of _him._

_Sora... Riku... what is happening to me...?_

Closing her eyes in bitter defeat, Kairi her something move behind her, rather fast. Turning, she glanced about. Maybe it was Selphie?

Gasping, her eyes widened in shock as a dark creature emerged from the shadows, its movements erratic. Uneasy amber eyes glowed with intensity towards her as she stood, backing away. Glancing about for something to at least defend herself, Kairi watched as several other Heartless joined the first creature, flexing and unflexing their claws as they scambled towards her.

"Somebody help me!" She cried as the lead Shadow Heartless leapt, its claws grasping ahold of her head as it scrambled, trying to clamp on. Two others, followed by the rest of the pack attacked in unison - as if something was coordinating their motives and behavior.

Stumbling backwards, Kairi screamed as the heartless began to smother her, each trying to claw for the ultimate prize: her heart.

Closing her eyes as she felt searing pain erupt from her ribcage, Kairi began to weaken in her struggle. Several of the Heartless chirped as another squealed clamping down on its prize.

"Sora..." Her heart cried in its last struggle, fading.

Then there was nothing.

As Kairi's body went limp, a shadow emerged from the cool shade of the palm trees, its eyes glowing with a brillance and yet at the same time seem vapid. It whistled once to the Shadows, who scattered at once, leaving the seventh princess's body fading into the dim light of the fading sun.

"Almost too easy." It hissed, as it began to take shape, appoaching Kairi as the pack of heartless lined up behind her, chirping and glancing about as if searching, watching as a teenage girl emerged from the shadow, her form complete.

Smirking, the mysterious girl snickered as she motioned to the Heartless, who scrambled over and began to drag Kairi to a portal that erupted at the snap of the teen's fingers. Her yellow eyes fading into a brillant blue, and her skin lightening, the girl turned, glancing at the small island one last time, as she placed a hand where her heart was, or atleast should have been.

"Pathagor will be pleased," She hissed, following her little minions.

Just as the heartless reached the portal, something fell from Kairi's shirt pocket - a photograph with somethng inscribed near the bottom. The girl stooped down, gracefully picking it up, gingerly touching figures frozen in time.

"Kairi...Riku..." She breathed reading the names on the bottom. Her eyes turned to the final figure, a spiky brown haired teen grinning with innocence, his arm around Kairi. He wore dark cargo pants, jacket and shirt to match.

"Sora."

Eyes narrowing, she turned to the portal pulling a hood over the top of her head, her form changed back into the shadows , whisking right behind her minions.

"The Keybearer has no chance - Just wait til I get my hands on him!"


	2. Battlegrounds

_A/N: Thanks for the umm... review? 0o grins I shall continue the story! is glomped by a Sora Plushie_

**Chapter Two - Battlegrounds.**

He leapt into the air, slicing downwards in a deadly arc, the Heartless giant dispersing into a million empty pieces. Breathing raggedly, he glance about as several shadows emerged and pounced at him, screeching.

Swinging with the Keyblade, Sora's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his task. As more creatures of darkness emerged, he could help but wonder what was behind the sudden outburst of Heartless...

_Something is different this time..._

"Sora! Behind you!"

Turning and swinging haphazardly, the teen growled with frustration, knocking several of the creatures back. Turning towards the voice, he gave a thumbs up to another teen with long silver hair who nodded in response before striking down the hordes of Heartless as they tried to storm the darkened chamber. Charging towards the doorway, Sora pushed the creatures back as the other teen managed to slam the heavy metal door shut, locking it.

"Whew!" breathed Sora leaning on his ornate weapon resembling a giant key - the Keyblade. "That was a close one."

"Yeah." nodded the other teen wiping his brow, his eyes narrowing. "Their attacks seem be more than coincidence this time though."

"Thanks Riku."

"No problem. We'll always get eachother backs." Smiling, Riku appoached a dirtied window, pressing his right hand upon the glass's surface.

"We got to find a way out of this mess..." Groaned Sora as he began searching about the room, his breathing still somewhat labored. As he appoached a tall, ornate mirrior, he glanced at it, staring briefly at his reflection, then continuing onward.

_"Sora..." _a young woman's voice called out to him. Jumping, Sora glanced about then finally sighing uneasily when he saw no one except for Riku staring out the window.

"_Sora!" _It called out again.

"Did you hear that, Riku?"

"Hear what?" sighed Riku, as he blinked slowly turning towards Sora for a moment then turning his gaze back to the window.

"_Over here...!"_

Turning, the keybearer's gaze rested on the mirrior once more as he slowly appoached it, his relfection fading to darkness as a girl appoached, her red hair fell across her forehead, framing her soft features.

"Kairi!" He said, startled. "What-"

"_Shhh..." _The girl held a finger to her lips as she reached out from the mirrior towards Sora, her eyes watching, searching for something. _"Take my hand..."_

Glancing at Riku, Sora slowly nodded, extending his hand towards hers.

Riku, upon hearing Sora speaking to what appeared himself, frowned turning. His emerald eyes widened as he watched what appeared to be a Neo-shadow-ish creature beckoning to the brown haired teen through the mirrior.

"Sora, no!" He shouted, charging, his keyblade extended.

Turning, Sora glanced at Riku then back at what appeared to him as Kairi.

"_Sora... grab my hand..." _

Nodding firmly, Sora reached out a gloved hand, gripping Kairi's hand tightly. "It's just Kairi-" He began before he began to feel his body fading.

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Riku as he tried to tackle him instead sailing through as Sora's body faded into nothingness, and into the wall. As he regained his composure, he cursed silently, studying the mirrior. "What the hell just happened?"

---

All she felt was pain as she began to come to, her body felt like a million shattered pieces that had been stapled together to make her whole. Slowly blinking, Kairi scrunched up her face withering from the pain.

"Finally comming to, eh?" spoke a voice beside her. Trying to move, Kairi struggled until she realized she was practically strapped down to a hospital bed. As her eyes focused, the voice spoke again.

"Kairi, the seventh princess, right?" Glancing to the side of her bed in a room that was very sterile and white, Kairi watched as a cloaked man appoached, his eyes burned with a fierce coldness that seemed to devour her soul.

"Where am I?" She asked, glancing around.

"Where you are is of no importance, princess." The man growled, as he watched several technicians wheel in another bed, its patient strapped down in the same fashion as Kairi. Her heart leapt as she watched in horror as brown spiky hair emerged at the top of the bed, its occupant's eyes closed as if he struggled in some nightmare.

"Sora!" She gasped, struggling.

The man laughed as a girl stepped into the room, her features enshrouded in darkness, a simple sillulette of voidness.

"A heartless!" Kairi gasped, watching the girl appoach both her and Sora, its eyes glowing a pale yellow. The girl stared blankly at her for a second before her eyes rested on Sora, who winced as if he was struggling in some dream.

"Quite interesting, Pathagor." The mysterious girl spoke, her eyes still studying Sora. "This was easier than I had thought. The boy was quite willing to believe my guise."

"Leave Sora alone!" Demanded Kairi, angered.

The girl turned, her gaze now tranfixed on her. Flustered, Kairi glared as the cloaked man chuckled. "We can now proceed with the experiments, Raie." He spoke, his voice rather calm. "Soon, our results will yield a revolution that will shake the foundations of the history of this pathetic universe."

"I said-" stammered Kairi.

"How long til we dispose of her?" demanded Raei, her dull yellow eyes distorting as she stared at Kairi.

"The Princess?" The man asked as Raie nodded intently. "Once we gain absolute control over the Keyblade Master, then I will give you the pleasure of destroying her."

"WHAT?" Screeched Kairi, as she struggled once more without much in the way for results.

The man chuckled again as Raie turned to Sora, her dark, cold hand touching his forehead gently, caressing. Wincing, Sora scrunched up his face again, then relaxed, drifting off again.

_Soon you will be mine..._

---

Riku frowned, as he stared at the mirrior intently.

"Dammit!" He cursed, frowning. "If only I could create a way to get out of here!"

"Can't create vortexes anymore, eh?" Spoke a voice behind him, dressed in a black cloak - Organization XIII style.

"I thought Sora killed you all off!" stammered Riku, drawing his blade.

"Except for one." Breathed the mysterious figure, as he summoned two keyBlades.

"Lucky number 13, eh?" Growled Riku as the figure pulled off his hood, revealing bright azure eyes and light brown hair. "Roxas..."

The nobody nodded, lowering his KeyBlades, forcing a slight smile. "So we meet again, Riku."

"I thought you-"

"Joined Sora's soul? Yeah, I did a while back, but something's changed." Glancing at the door, where the violent thuds of multiple heartless trying to get in still continued. "Something's developed while I've been dormant, Riku. Something that is defiently not for the better of things."

"Such as?" Frowning before finally lowering his blade, the silver haired teen sighed.

"Such as Sora's now in the hands of something more dangerous than anything Org-XIII ever did." Watching Riku, Roxas continued. "They got Kairi too."

"Kairi?" Glaring at the floor, the older teen slammed his blade into the floor. "Dammit!"

"Don't worry much about Kairi for now atleast." Roxas appoached the door, his mouth twitching slightly as he concentrated. "Sora's the one we got to worry about."

"Sora can take care of himself." Said Riku, following. "It not like he's gonna go postal or something. I meant he worst he could do-"

"Is turn on everyone and do things if he was blackmailed by any threat of Kairi getting harmed? That's the least that will happen." Watching Riku, he continued, "There's a new group out there, Riku. One that will use the greater good for their own evil intents. Surely you knew of this when you became one with the darkness?"

"You mean a group that's worse than the organization?"

Roxas nodded, sighing. "We always downplayed the threat of the Heartless, Riku. We always assumed they would act on their instincts and not even begin to think or plan. The Organization was wrong."

Holding out his hand, Roxas watched as a dark vortex opened up before them. "We better get somewhere safe where we can talk."

(A/N: Now review, darn it!My readers are my light!)


	3. Promises

**Chapter Three - Promises**

_"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Spoke Sora as they both sat at the dock on the small island, watching the sunset. _

_"Maybe..." She mused, smiling serenly. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I will see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

_"Yeah, of course!" he replied, glancing at her._

_"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."_

_"Huh?"_

End Flashback

Her eyes shot open, glancing around frantically until she saw Sora, who was twisting under the holds, murmuring something about the islands. As she relaxed slightly, she watched him slowly relax slightly.

"Sora..." She murmured, blinking. "You really never did change, did you...?"

Hearing the door creak open, Kairi closed her eyes, pretending to be sleep. All of a sudden Raie walked into the room, glancing at Kairi once then stopping beside Sora's bed. A small smile pursed her lips as she watched him withering from his own nightmares, extending a hand towards his forehead.

"It's a shame." She murmurered, watching him. "Don't you think, Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes flew open with anger as she watched Raie caressing Sora's forehead again. "Leave Sora alone!" She growled.

"He even suffers in his dreams-"

"Sora IS happy. He always is." snapped Kairi, struggling against the restraints. "And he won't change!"

"Is that so?" Raie frowned, as her body began to change into a human girl with long red hair, blue eyes and almost rail thin frame. Kairi watched in horror as the Heartless became an exact replica of herself. Smirking, Raie chuckled.

"My guise is an clone of yourself, Kairi. Only that other boy with Sora saw through it, but Sora's mind seems stuck that I am in fact, you."

"You lie!" snarled Kairi.

"Oh? Let's see how this works again." Raie snapped her fingers, and motioned towards Sora. "He's been put in a deep sleep, so he might be a little groggy."

"You put him to sleep?"

Raie put a finger to her lips as Sora began to stir, groaning as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He glanced around slowly, his eyes focusing and then settling on Raei.

"Kairi..." He murmured as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Don't leave me..."

"Go to sleep, Sora. Tomorrow, we'll go play some." Breathed Raie as she snapped her fingers again, and Sora fell back into his dreams.

Kairi gasped in shock, her own body felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces as she withed in anguish.

"No..." She cried as the tears began to flow. "This can't be happening..."

---

Glancing around, Roxas motioned to Riku, as they trailed their way through the busy streets of Hollow Bastion, rain trickling down their foreheads. Roxas had pulled his hood over his head, concealing his features from the world around him. Appoaching a building, they could hear someone yelling and ranting from within. Riku glanced at Roxas who shrugged, knocking a gloved hand on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" The door opened violently, as a blond haired man stared down at the two teens, his goggles strapped onto his forehead along with several whisks of stubble across his chin. Frowning, the man muttered something inchorent, letting them in.

"Thanks Cid." Breathed Roxas, closing the door behind him.

"You still wearing tha' getup?" Cid growled walking over to one of his many prized possessions - the computer.

Removing his hood, Roxas nodded, his face emotionless. "We came to see Leon. He's expecting us."

"Alright, alright." snapped Cid, pulling out his cell and punching in several numbers. "Yo' Leon! Get yer ass over here, man! Roxas and some silver-ish haired punk are here to see ya!"

"Punk?" Frowning, Riku leaned against the wall, facing the window. "That's defiently a new one."

"He'll be here in a second, Roxas." said Cid, throwing his cell at the couch and returning to his computer.

"Thanks." Turning towards Riku, Roxas frowned, deep in thought.

"So what's this Heartless group you were mentioning, Roxas?" asked Riku, pulling a few strands of his hair from his eyes. "What's their plan?"

"They call themselves the 'Black Death'. They've existed long before the organization and hold the key to the true power of the Heartless." Closing his eyes, Roxas sighed. "They're like advanced Heartless - Instinctly they loathe the light, cunningly they control the dark. For the most part they can retain their humanistic forms depending on their gifts."

"Gifts?" Turning away, Riku growled. "What does this have to do with Sora and Kairi?

"Everything. Imagine, they hold the power of the seventh princess and the talents of the Keyblade master. With those combined they will open the door to eternal darkness and awash the worlds in evil."

"Are you telling me that-"

"They need Sora to manipulate the door and that they'll do anything to make it happen?" Crossing his arms, Roxas frowned again. "Indeed."

----

He swung with the keyblade, breathing raggedly as several more heartless emerged, surrounding him. Glancing around all he saw was darkness - nothing but the lull of a deepened void.

_"There is no escape from this realm..."_

"Whose there?" growled Sora as he swiped again, glancing around. "Where is the end to this all?" he muttered as he swung again, accidentally losing his balance as he tumbled forward.

"_Come on now...just give in..."_

"Dammit!" He cursed as he felt something trickle down his chin. Reaching to his face, he withdrew it suddenly feeling the warm and sticky sensation of blood. "Ouch..." Glancing around he watched as the heartless froze, their apendages unmoving.

"There you are, Sora."

Turning his body as he struggled to a crouch, Sora stared, focusing his gaze as a figure emerged, her long radiant red hair swaying gently as she appoached, smiling.

"Stay back Kairi!" He warned falling downwards again. Coughing, he wiped his mouth as the Heartless disapeared, fading into nothingness. "I can't let you get hurt..."

'Kairi' smiled, kneeling down to Sora's eye level, watching him.

"Kairi..." Groaned Sora collapsing. "I-I just can't do this anymore."

"Then just give in, Sora." Reaching her hand towards him, offering it as support 'Kairi' nodded. "Let me help..."

Coughing again, Sora gingerly reached out an arm, taking hers.

"Thanks-"

Suddenly Sora felt a searing pain within his chest as if his own heart was dying. He gasped, struggling to let go of 'Kairi's' hand, who clamped hers down continuing to smile. Yelling, Sora gasped as his world faded to black.

"He he." Raie smiled as she watched the shadow Heartless devouring Sora's heart in a frantic manner. The teen had fallen for the trick a second time. "Fool me once," She whispered, watching with fasination. "Shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."


	4. Experiments Begin

_A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Four - The Experiments Begin**

"Where shall we begin?" Pathagor stared intently at the readouts, as Raie entered the Labratory that overlooked the patient's chamber below. Appoaching the glass wall, she placed her hand gently upon the glasswork, her eyes closing slowly.

"He is under our control now, Pathagor." She sighed, turning towards her superior. "Theres no need to perform the mind-altering operation."

"Oh?" Pathagor frowned, glancing up from the reports, his eyes burning into her soul. "Since when did this occur?"

Turning back to the overlook, Raie's eyes fluttered open, peering down at Sora and Kairi's uncounscious forms as they dreamt. "I visited Sor- I mean, the subjects earlier when you were in your study."

"I told you-"

"Pathagor, I didn't plan on doing it. In fact, I was planning to wait for you."

"You like him, don't you?" Appoaching the young heartless, Pathagor growled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Face it, you're falling for the pawn."

"Its not like that!" Pulling away, Raie began to feel weak as she collasped to her knees on the floor. "It's..."

"Raie!" Turning for a box that lay on the control interface, Pathagor pulled out a syringe, rushing over to the teen and kneeling next to her.

"...envy." Murmured the girl as her form faded to her 'basic' form: a simplistic shadow heartless.

"Shhh..." Pathagor whispered as he jabbed the syringe into the fainted creature's arm, injecting its contents. "You overdid it, Raie."

Turning towards the door, Pathagor nodded to one of his assistants who had just entered the lab. "She'll recover. We must proceed with the experiment quickly!"

---

_"Sora, no!"_

"Gah!" exclaimed Riku as he bolted upright, struggling beneath the woolen blankets. Glancing around, he sighed in relief after realizing he wasn't in the castle fighting a losing battle.

"You're having nightmares, aren't you?"

Turning towards the voice, Riku's eyes focused to the darkness. "What time is it, Roxas?"

"Two in the morning. Now don't change the subject." Fiddling with his cloak, Roxas closed his eyes.

"So what if I was having a bad dream," countered Riku, kicking the covers off the bed.  
"Its not like I'm the only soul in the world who gets them. Everyone has nightmares from time to time."

"Nobodies don't." Standing and walking over to the window, the nobody sighed. "Yet even if I can't experience nightmares, I can still fell them somehow from my 'other'."

Stetching, Riku couldn't help but feel some pity for the teen. Not having a heart had to have some cons to it. Somehow though, it always seemed like Roxas made the best of it, from the little conversations he had with the guy. "Sora's having nightmares, eh?"

"Yes." Turning away from the window, Roxas frowned. "Sora's fighting a losing battle."

"In other words?"

"His dreams are being manipulated from as far as I can tell. And I bet the Black Death is behind it."

"Let's hope we find him. Him and Kairi."

"We better." Turning his gaze back to the world outside, Roxas nodded to himself. "Before it's too late."

----

"Raie will recover soon enough. Now to awaken the Keyblade Master."

Twisting her head in agony, Kairi's eyes slowly opened, trying to focus. 'Where am I?' she wondered as the memories began to trickle back. 'Was I asleep again?'

She tried to sit up, but was stopped by the restraints. Turning her head towards Sora's bed, her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. 'Sora!' her mind screamed as she watched several technicians sit him up, removing the straps gently. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. It was as if her voice box was paralized.

The cloaked man from before entered the room, his features revealed. His long blonde hair cascaded down his back, pulled back in a ponytail, except for several bangs. Glasses adorned his face as well as several deep scars across his cheekbone. Dark onyx eyes seemed to sap out all light within the room as he glanced at her, then back at Sora.

"Seems the princess is awake." He chuckled as several technicians backed away cautiously. "Perfect timing, I'd say." He motioned to them, as they proceeded with removing her restraints.

Turning towards Sora, he snapped his fingers, as Raie had done previously. The teen's body seemed to twitch slightly as if racked by small convulsions as his eyes slowly opened. Grabbing his face, Sora groaned softly, murmuring something as he pulled his hands away.

Kairi wanted to scream as Sora's eyes were revealed: His once full-of-life azure eyes were now dark and cold, not to mention very dilated. He glanced around, then turned towards her.

"S-sora!" She sqeaked, finally find her voice. "Sora! It's me!"

"Go on, Keyblade Master." Chuckled Pathagor evilly, as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Its only been practically a year since you saw her."

Finding her footing after sitting up, Kairi slowly backed away. "That's not Sora!" She yelled at Pathagor, frowning. "That's not the real Sora!"

"Sure it is." Pathagor smirked. "Why, if he was a phony, how could he do this?" Snapping his fingers, Kairi watched as Sora stepped forward, summoning the Keyblade, his eyes lifeless.

Kairi felt the wall behind her as she stubbed the back of her foot on it. "Stay away from me!" she growled, her eyes narrowing as Sora appoached slowly. "What are you planning?" She shouted, slumping against the wall.

"Simple things, Princess. Think about it: I have the seventh princess plus I have the keyblade master. Two items that are necessary in order to open the _door."_

"Door?" Suddenly Kairi felt her rage building, feeling helpless as Sora advanced, stooping down and grabbing her by the collar, lifting her up. She gasped, struggling as she was held up in the air, her feet dangling. "Sora! Wake up! It's me!" Kairi yelped, flailing.

Pinned, Kairi felt her very own world shattering to a million pieces as Sora stared straight through her, unmoving. She stared back, her eyes pleading.

_"Please Sora... come back!"_

To her surprise, a single tear trickled down his cheek. 'Was he coming back to his senses?' Smiling weakly Kairi relaxed slightly, her struggle ceasing. 'There's no way someone could gain control of Sora!'

All of a sudden she saw Sora's eyes narrow as he silently dropped her, kneeing her in the gut. Grabbing her stomach as her world faded, Kairi gasped.

_"Come back to me..."_

_(A/N: I have the next two days off! That means I'll get to churn out more chapters!)_


	5. Rebirth

_A/N: Kaykay the kat-demon made a good point regarding the lack of Namine. I decided early on that she wasn't going to be reawaken until after Sora get 'corrupted'. I will also be explaining how Roxas awoke in much later chapters! Anyways, you all rock, and keep on reviewing! _

**Chapter Five - Rebirth**

_"Come back to me!"_

Turning in the pale moonlight, his black cloak swirling at his feet, Roxas glanced around. Riku had fallen asleep again and was tossing and murmuring something incoherent.

"Did I just imagine that?" Shaking his head, he sighed, turning back to the window. "Theres no way she could have spoken to me... afterall she's asleep in Kairi."

"Really?" Slightly jumping, Roxas shifted his gaze to the window. He could see her reflection, sitting there next to Riku's bed staring back.

"Namine." He whispered, turning around to face the figure. His eyes widened slightly, even as his emptyness wanted to feel something, anything. "What are you-"

"...Doing here? I really don't know." Pulling her hands around her stomach, she seemed to wince slightly. "I wonder if it was Kairi that woke me up...Certainly feels like it..."

Walking over, Roxas studied her as his eyes narrowed. "We don't have much time as I once thought..." He breathed, kneeling down. "Do you remember anything, Namine? Anything about what awoke you?"

"Its..." She turned away, cloosing her eyes. "Pain. All I remember is my 'other' being lifted up by Sora and then the next thing I feel is falling through the air and a shooting pain in my gut."

"So, he's awake." Mused Roxas, forcing a small smile. "We'll be okay, Namine. Here." He offered a hand as he stood. "You must be tired. Come on, lets find you somewhere to rest."

Glancing around, Namine nodded. Slowly she began to stand, then her eyes widened as she gasped, falling backwards.

"Namine!" Exclaimed Roxas, lunging to catch her. He gasped as he hit the ground hard, glancing at his arms. "Was that all in my head?"

Namine had vanished.

---

"So what are you going to do with _her_?" Raie leaned back in the chair, as a I.V. trickled vital fluids to her arm. "Break Kairi's will then leave her for death to claim?"

Pathagors shook his head, obviously deep in thought. Turning, his cloak flowing behind him, he walked over to the glass wall overlooking the Patient's Chambers. "I got one more use for her before the plan begins."

"Oh?" Turning her gaze to the door as it clicked open, Raie sighed. Several technicians entered with Sora at their heels. "Look's like your procedure on him is still working..."

"Indeed. There's a reason they chose me for this project." Smirking, Pathagor ran a hand through his hair. "Though I wonder why they trusted me with so much."

"The 'Black Death' is rather complex to begin with, at least in my observation." she stated calmly as the technicians left, leaving them with the KeyBlade master. "I'm actually surprised the Nobodies haven't caught a scent of whats about to occur. Usually they're all over stuff like this."

"The nobodies are nothing but fools." Walking over to a motionless Sora, Pathagor frowned. "They cry for existance but yet undermine that it takes more than a simplistic contraption like a Kingdom Heart to give them life. But that is their mistake we overcame."

"So you actually plan on proceeding?" Raie questioned, her eyes narrowing. "I thought you were going to wait for the Black Death."

"No. I fully intend on taking on the plan myself and expanding on it. We have the seventh princess, we have the keyblade wielder. All we need now is for the actors to take the stage before the performance begins."

"You mean, that other guy that was with Sora, right?"

"I shall crush this universe like pawns on a chessboard. All I'm waiting for is the chance, no, the opportunity to strike and destroy. Riku will be my final piece in this puzzle, and when he falls, no one will be able to stand against us."

"Two chosen ones and a princess to boot... sounds rather interesting..."

"I prefer to call them my conformed 'minions', Raie. Simplistic puppets for a grand stage."

---

"It's morning already?" Groaned Riku, her emerald eyes opening as light awashed the room. Glancing about, he noticed Roxas was still by the window, obviously deep in thought. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"I'm a nobody, I don't need sleep." Roxas turned away, irritated. "We better get going."

"Allright." Standing up and stretching, Riku frowned as Roxas pulled somthing from a chest and threw it at him." "I'm to wear this?"

"Put it on. It's better to go undercover anyways - not many will recognize you this way."

"Sounds good." Throwing the cloak over his head, Riku pulled the black hood over his head, frowning at his reflection in the mirrior. "Like the ol' days."

"Yeah."

----

Snapping his fingers, Pathagor motioned to Sora. Kneeling down, Sora nodded.

"I want to you find a keyblade master named 'Riku' and bring him to me, alive. You should know him well."

Nodding, Sora stood up, turning and walking out silently.

"You sure he won't come to his senses?" Asked Raie. "That Riku guy saw through my guise, how can you be so sure he won't awaken Sora?"

"He won't, I assure you." Grinning, Pathagor returned to his desk, settling back in his metallic chair. "Our Sora knows there will be dire consequences if he disobeys."

"Oh?"

"When we corrupted his heart, we made sure to reprogram his fears and desires." Watching as Sora silently walked out of sight, he chuckled. "Trust me, this is going to get pretty interesting."

_A/N: Looks like Pathagor got a little bored with just the corruption and took it a step further... not to mention that his plans for Kairi... And whats with Namine disapearing? Guess you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter! (Enter evil laugh here)_


	6. Fading Hope

_A/N: Sorry for the delay - had a wee bit of writer's block, until I opened it up this morning! Here you go, enjoy! Remember to Review!_

**Chapter Six - Fading Hope**

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Shuffling through a busy market street, Riku and Roxas seemed to be strangers in a strange land with their black cloaks, as the sun beat down on the bright colors everyone seemed to be wearing.

"I think so..." Roxas stammered, glancing around. "Have you noticed-"

"We're the only ones dressed in black?" Growled Riku, trudging forward, dirt swirling around his feet. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of hard not to notice."

"No, not that." The nobody growled stopping suddenly. "Something's not right about this place." Turning to Riku he pulled down his hood, frowning. "Can't you feel it?"

Pulling off his hood and wiping his brow, Riku nodded, his features emotionless. "I noticed it back when we landed here. Speaking of which, why the hell are we even here?"

"Traverse Town isn't what it used to be." Moving forward, Roxas glanced around uneasily. "Something's happened here - and not for the better."

"When has something good happened here?" muttered Riku, following close behind. "Shouldn't we be looking for Kairi and Sora?"

"Riku," Glancing at the cloudless sky, Roxas closed his eyes. "What were you and Sora after when I appeared at that castle?"

"Well," sighing, Riku frowned. "We got a letter from the King back at the island. Something about finding a pendant that would imprision the dark realm. Forever."

"You're sure the King sent that?" Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded.

"Yeah, we were pretty sure. It even had the King's s-"

"Shh!" Hissed Roxas, his eyes snapping open as he motioned behind Riku. "Look!"

Nodding once, Riku turned and gasped in shock.

"It's Y-you!"

---

"Wake up! You!"

Groaning, Kairi felt pain as she tested her limbs, her eyes fluttering.

"Whose there?" she murmured, looking around. Her eyes found the voice's source and she scrowled. "You, again."

"Yep! Its me, Raei." Smirking, Raei crossed her arms, leaning against the wall of the cell.

"Where am I this time?" Asked Kairi, sitting up, frowning as she clutched her stomach.

"This time, well..." Glancing around at the metal bars and cement walls, Raei grinned. "A holding cell."

"Oh." Looking away, Kairi sighed. "Sora...where are you?"

"Sora? You still rambling on about him?" Walking over, Raie frowned. "After that beating, I personally wouldn't be worried about him. He's off to go find some Riku guy. Not that it matters, anyways."

"Riku!" Gasped Kairi, slumping back, her anger building. "Riku will stop him. I know he can!"

"I doubt it."

---

"Sora!" Riku couldn't help but smile, "You're back!"

It seemed like all the crowds had vanished, leaving only Riku, Roxas, and Sora in the open.

"Where have you been, man?" Continued Riku, whilst Roxas stared diligently at Sora, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I thought I lost you when you vanished through that mirror!"

Sora's face remained emotionless as he stared blankly at the duo, then his eyes narrowed in bitter anger. "I'm here to take you whether with force or without."

"What are you talking about?" Chuckled Riku as he started to appoach Sora. "We got to find K-"

Roxas grabbed Riku's cloak, yanking him back. "Don't." he growled through clenched teeth. "Something's wrong."

"But I got to-"

_Slash._

Leaping backwards and practically knocking Roxas off his feet, Riku summoned his keyblade falling into a defensive stance. Getting up, Roxas summoned his keyblades and glared.

"What the hell?" snapped Riku, fuming,

"What did you expect, Riku?" Advancing towards Sora, who had gone into a attack stance, Roxas was angry. "You didn't expect this NOT to happen?"

"You mean, we gotta take him down?"

Nodding once, Roxas concentrated on the task at hand. Appoaching Sora in a semi-circle fashion, he dashed forward spinning around and slashing downwards with his blades, leaping back when Sora dodged, countering with a strike towards Roxas's knees. Barely dodging, Roxas growled, leaping back in defense as Sora slashed again.

"A little help?" asked Roxas as he dodged again.

"Gotcha!" Riku dashed forward as Sora aimed another blow at Roxas, when he felt something meet his blade. Gaping, he watched in horror as Sora had summoned another blade, his eyes revealing a void, devoid of all emotions.

"Crap!" snapped Roxas, aiming a wide blow in Sora's direction. "How the hell did he do THAT?"

"Something isn't right here, I can tell you that!"

_A/N: Who will win? Hmmm... guess we'll have to wait til the next chapter! >>_


	7. True Intentions

**Chapter Seven - True Intentions**

Bracing against another blow, Riku struggled with the simple concept of fighting one of his best friends. He closed his eyes, taking a deep ragged breath as he swung his keyblade in anger.

"I can't..." he whispered as Sora leapt up, slicing downwards in his direction.

"Comeon Riku!" Gasped Roxas as he haphazardly charged Sora, swinging upwards, clanging metal against metal. "Concentrate!"

_"You have to fight, Riku!" _

Riku's eyes fluttered open, watching as Sora fell downwards in what seemed like slow motion, his eyes empty and cold.

"I can't go on like this forever!" He yelled, grimmancing as he met the blow with his blade.

_"Please, Riku, for me."_

"Kairi?" He groaned, as Sora thrusted his Keyblade at Roxas, who fell backwards, his own blades knocked away.

_"You have to stop them..."_

"Am I hearing voices or something?" Riku muttered, glaring. Slowly Sora appoached the nobody, bringing the edge of his keyblade to Roxas's chest. He pulled the blade back, preparing to deal the final blow.

"STOP!"

Charging forward, Riku slammed his keyblade into the ground, using it to propel him across the distance spanning between him and Sora. Swinging with great precision, he knocked one of the blades away from Sora, and vaulted, snatching it from the air.

"Think I'd go easy on ya?" Smirked Riku, as he spun around, twirling the blades at Sora.

"Go for it, Riku!" yelled Roxas, as he stood, dusting himself off.

Sora remained emotionless as he leapt upwards, out of Riku's swing, and pulled his hand back throwing his other keyblade directly at Riku.

Shuffling violently to the side, Riku felt the edge of the blade slice into his side, digging a deep gash. Feeling the warmth of his own blood soaking through his shirt, Riku winced.

As Sora vaulted towards him, Riku watched as time began to freeze. Eyes going wide, he turned towards Roxas, but the nobody was frozen in a sprint towards the duo.

"What the hell?" He cursed, as he heard someone shuffle behind him a fair distance. Turning slowly, he demanded, "Whose there?"

"Nice one." said the cloaked stranger, the faint amber glow illuminating under its hood as it gracefully clapped its hands together. "They were wrong to use Sora for this one."

Clenching his teeth, Riku's eyes narrowed as he glared angrily towards the creature. "What are you babbling about? Who are you, some leftover wannabe of Organization XIII?"

"Not quite." The stranger walked over towards Sora, who remained frozen in time. "I shouldn't of let that puppet, Pathagor, use Sora. He just wasn't suited for the objective. Maybe," Turning its glowing eyes towards Riku, it chuckled. "That's why he is desperately trying to get his hands on you, Riku - the true Keyblade Master."

"Shut up." growled the silver haired teen, "Now, answer my question. Who are you?"

"Allright, I'll answer your little question, though you shall recieve a answer beyond your current misconceptions." Its eyes staring intently at Sora's frozen body, the creature nodded. "As a member of the 'Black Death,' it is my duty, no, my _obligation_ to inform the masses."

"You're speaking jibberish again. What the hell is this 'Black Death,' everyone keeps mentioning to me?"

"How should I say this?" Pondered the stranger for a moment before shaking his hooded head. "You know that in order to create a advanced nobody the heart needs to be strong?"

Riku merely nodded.

"What happens if the heart is so strong that as its consumed by the darkness, that the shell and soul remain intact?"

"You're something greater than the nobodies who retain their humanistic forms?" Demanded Riku, his eyes revealing nothing. "Are you telling me you're some sort of-"

"Advanced Heartless? That is correct. Like the failure of Organization XIII and the nobodies, we advanced Heartless will consume all existance with an eternal blanket of darkness. We are at war with the remaining nobodies, but their numbers are small and they have no leaders to seek advice and tactics compared to the Heartless."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Snapped Riku. "Why the hell- is this, is this what the King was refering to?"

"You're working with us, now, Riku. Both you and Sora - though Sora looks more willing than you."

"That girl..." Riku muttered to himself. "She must of been a advanced Heartless or something." Turning he watched as the stranger began to walk away. "Hey wait!"

"Class is over, children." The stranger said calmly. "Recess is about to begin."

"W-what's your name?"

Chuckling, the stranger spoke, "Zoien. By the way, Riku?" Zoien turned for the alley way. "You know that message you recieved in the bottle wasn't from that miserable freak of a mouse."

"Hmmm?"

"It was from us."

---


End file.
